


[Art] Quiet on Widows Peak

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, flash fest: anything but fic, moodboard, phandomfic fest, quiet on widow's peak, somerdaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: Moodboard made forSomerdaye'sbeautiful fic,Quiet on Widow's Peak
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	[Art] Quiet on Widows Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayevsphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [quiet on widow's peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151889) by [dayevsphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil). 



> This fic has my heart and soul, and there’s so much to love about it. It is a WIP but it’s going in such a lovely direction. Dan and Phil are both so sweetly adorable, and watching Phil stumble as he figures himself and his life out is so *real*. The ebb and flow of growth and realization and desire and confusion Daye has in this story is magical. I realize this is like 290348 days late for the @phandomficfests “anything but fanfic” challenge, but better late than never? 
> 
> Many thanks to Daye for being patient as I bounced ideas of off them while trying to get this one right! 
> 
> Also, thanks to @witchpersephone (twitter) for drawing up some sigils for me to use! I had a lot of awesome choices but Phil’s found family offers him saftey in so many ways, this one felt the most appropriate.

[ ](https://imgur.com/rKS4qfF) [](https://imgur.com/SzvFX2P)   


[](https://imgur.com/2p7ZQaV)   


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please consider [reblogging](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/613750303390629888/quiet-on-widows-peak-by-dayevsphil-somerdaye) on tumblr!


End file.
